Above the Moon Itself
by Rudolphx
Summary: She was the epitome of what I cannot have, a person I cannot touch, someone I could not be. So out of bounds the limitations were endless. If I knew being a Professor were to keep me so damnably restricted, I'd reconsider.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna_

As what Armando promised, I was rewarded for my patience with the title of Professor three years after I requested for the employment when I was eighteen. Fingering the seemingly worthless piece of gold and family prestige in my pocket as I stared at the jingling quartz of the chandelier than hung above my desk, there was something profound stirring in my core as I relished in the superior aura that basked in my ambience – with having being the youngest ever professor in Hogwarts, to say I was pleased with myself was an understatement.

In an apt search for the Diadem that was so precociously close, I can feel the silver grazing the tips of my fingers, alas the direction the now dead Albanian man pointed me too was nothing but a ghost of the jewel – in hollow tree with an empty chest filled to the brim with apologetic letters from Helena to her mother of her utmost regret for stealing her diadem though no mention of where the jewellery was. Sighing in mild frustration as my hunt continued for an extra three years, from traveling the world based on whispers and a never ending string of rumours as to where the diadem was hidden, or who the founder of the it was. I remembered each of men that were rumoured to carry the crown, and reminisced the indulgent warmth that spread my body when the men lay dead on the floor, their fate sealed with lies. The recent rumour was of it being worn around my some child attending Hogwarts – I was aided unknowingly by Armando when granted this position in my quest.

Becoming nostalgic with the room was unintentional as I grazed the textbook with the 1800's witch illustration adorning the cover, I strode out of the room and began to make my way down into the Great Hall, it was time I was to be introduced for the first dinner at Hogwart's as Professor Riddle.

_Sol_

There isn't a moment where I found myself perplexed, I always understood anything and everything with the utmost clarity. Although what I couldn't understand was what the fuck was the Head Boy from 1945 Slytherin house doing sitting at the Professor's table.

"I heard he was such a prodigy, Armando was already impressed with his talents at the age of 18 although told him to come back later because if he hired him then, there would be a riot" Bonnie explained, judging by my unwavering glare at Riddle as he sat drinking his pumpkin juice stoically she assumed correctly of my yearning to sit at that table, I shook my head in disbelief, "twenty fucking two" I cussed, I knew I was jealous, "He might as well be eating dinner at the Slytherin table right now."

Sitting beside my senior, Bonnie, amongst Ravenclaw's – it was displayed that more than a few members of the pretentious house were envious of Riddle's achievements already, while the other half were blindly fawning over _how his jaw is so perfect._

"Please tell me you didn't plant an infatuation charm on the poor boy" Bonnie chided, slathering gravy on her mashed potatoes as she glanced her moonlike eyes up at the boy sitting a table away as he turned to look over his shoulder for the fifth time now, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I knew how much you liked Quidditch players" I teased, fully knowing beforehand how her cheeks were to match the color of her amber red hair, "no slut shaming at the table, Stella" she lightly scolded, taking a piece of chicken into her mouth. I placed my chin into the palm of my hand and waited for Clement to turn his head and peer at us once more, and like clockwork, the Gryffindor side glanced and we made eye contact to which he quickly flashed a dazzling smile that would usually make girls such as Alaska Selwyn hot and bothered, though surprisingly didn't have that effect on me. I wish it did, so I could actually pursue some sort of normalcy in my love life rather than being the probable only virgin left in my year. Blowing a stray hair out of my face while he broke our gaze to talk to his best friend Nicholas, I felt a pressure on the side of my skull, and was stunned to find Riddle peering through the crowds of students, his eyes scanning each of them securely performing Legilimency on a myriad of defenceless first years. The fact that nobody took note of his advances was eerily alarming.

The attempt and failure at invading my mind was displayed on his face whilst he scrunched up his nose in disgust at a person defying him, and his eyes found mine, and his expression withered into deadpan. I felt my muscles tense as we held each other's eyes, _He's handsome… _I thought more in observation rather than adoration, and that's when a satisfying smirk adorned his lips. _Fuck... _Concentrating on Occlumency once more, I returned to converse with Bonnie and her new title as Head Girl, though feeling violated.

There was a tension in the air while the students needn't be hushed when Riddle stood, his glass of pumpkin juice in midair, it was annoyingly impressive of how he claimed the room with just his stance, and a poster-child smile adorned his lips when the attention donned him so effortlessly, "it wasn't a long time ago when I was sitting in your seats-" "you're the youngest one here, Tom!" Nicholas hollered, the stubborn and loudmouthed Head Boy of Gryffindor, though Tom's seemingly optimistic attitude didn't falter, chuckling, his response was a quick retaliation, "Yes, yes, Longbottom. I remember surely how you particularly disliked the lake" which emitted muffled chuckled of the remembrance of how Nicholas was crying the whole trip across Black Lake in his first year, in fear of falling in the water.

Tom continued, "Anyways, I hope for the best this year in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and for our endeavour with this Study to be nothing but beneficial to us both" the crowd erupted into thunderous applause as if Tom just performed for us.

_Luna_

The first day was already beginning to be extremely tedious within an hour – teaching the first years the basic facts about actually exerting themselves into magic was nothing but a bore, none wore a crown to my dismay, and a youngling of a Malfoy was depressingly horrible at handling her wand, she was weak.

The hour tantalizingly drew on until the second hour was filled with Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's of the sixth year, already spotting a member of the Black family lugging around a large bag over loaded with an assortment of books which looks to be Arithmacy textbooks, a hint of a natural glare dawning his features, he was already looking to be an tactful pompous pure blood just judging by his character and this carelessness ambience he created upon walking in.

Other students became filing in as well, the minutes melting away as the remains of them rushed in. Occupying myself with a quill as I tapped it monotonically waiting for the rest of the tardy students rushing in, it was already looking to be a huge class.

"Am I late?" a girl huffed as she bent over to gasp air, her hands placed firmly on her socked knees as she attempted to catch her breath, and was soothed by Black as he gently rubbed her shoulder as if the girl being out of shape was something of a normalcy.

She lifted her head and smiled adoringly at the boy. She was warm and it radiated the room and it immediately was unsettling. This was the girl who resisted my Legilimency. It enlightened a spark within my chest to wonder who she was – _She isn't as pretty as the other girls… _and as I predicted, her reaction was astounding while she turned her head to glare rather adorably in my direction, she was undoubtedly gifted in not only Occlumency but Legilimency as well. That's when my legs moved without obligation and my knees felt slightly weaker and unstable than usual.

"Yes, you are miss.." she flicked her head away at my voice and her smile vanished, replaced with an irritated glower, "Vincenzo" she finished, crossing her arms as she leaned her body on one leg, "One detention" she opened her mouth to defy my ruling though I immediately beat her to the punch, "This, my class, is a primary example of how my time shan't be wasted on disobedience. You arrive on time – for the time.." Glancing down at my table at the list of students, her name was written dead last, "Stellafine" my lips mouthing the name once more to remember this girl to mind, and returned to stare at the frail girl who has her eyebrows knotted in resentment "has missed this lecture, the whole class will make up for it. Extra four minutes after class" the groans at Stellafine's delay was expressed through multiple groans, and as a ball of paper was to be thrown at her head from the furthest row, my hand was quick as the ashes landed on the wooden floor and the whines immediately died.

"Now sit, Miss Vincenzo" she sat tucked between Black and a nameless Slytherin boy, and I felt a lump in my throat at the scene, "Today we are learning about the origin and background of non-verbal spells and next class we will attempt to perform them."

_Sol_

"He seems like an asshole" I pushed the thought of detention with Professor Riddle into the back of my mind whilst attempting and knowing feebly I will fail at trying to ditch my consequence, and plucked an almost falling book from Alphard's satchel, "I don't know, he informs us pretty exceedingly on the performance of nonverbal spells" He murmured, defending the D.A.D.A. professor, "Oh god, you're charmed" I sighed miserably while flipping through the text while Alphard collected the rest of his belongings from his desk.

Sparing Riddle a stare, I began to tail Alphard out of the classroom as Tom was being bombarded by Alaska and her squad of judgemental prudes though only to have my thoughts intruded once more, '**Get back here' **and turning to look over my shoulder, Riddle tossed me a smug yet brief smile and returned his attention to Alaska while she affectionately explained to him her understanding of nonverbal spells, and her potential to cast them now that he's their professor.

"Oh, how amazing is professor Riddle?" I fought back a snicker while joining the girls that were indefinitely fluffing his already huge ego. Alaska only shot me a broad look of faux politeness, and grabbed her best friend, August Rovona's hand and began to walk away without so much as a smile for departure.

Professor Riddle only leaned against his desk and dryly chuckled while Alaska shut the door with such gentleness, I mentally questioned her fake personality she carries constantly, "What does she have against you?" he nonchalantly asked, I crossed my arms feeling insanely insecure while I steadied a repugnant glare at him, reminded of his odd obsession with breaking my barriers, "what do you have against me?" I retorted.

Professor Riddle evidently held back a frown, "you were late, Stellafine" he said, basically. I knew it was childish, but I huffed my cheeks and swallowed my pride, "what do you want me to do?" I questioned, already plucking the blackboard erasers and readying myself for the dry chalk powder to maul my face.

He turned while he began to clean the blackboard himself, hiding his face, "allow me entrance."

My lips pressed into a thin line while I scrunched my eyebrows together, offended endlessly by this mere man, my temper got the better of me, "I'm pretty damn sure attempting Legilimency on a student is beyond crossing the line, Professor Riddle" I replied hastily, feeling my blood boil at the thought of him searching the minds of the helpless students. What kind of person is he to absurdly with ease divulge into the minds of mere children, I relentlessly questioned his motives while he continued cleaning the rest of the blackboard casually, as if his job at Hogwarts wasn't at stake and his perversion with my mind wasn't disturbing.

He turned solemnly, a dreary smile pasting his lips while he tidied up his desk, as if his body was moving through honey, "Oh Stella, look through my mind and see what I'm capable of"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I always imagine how Tom Riddle would be like if he were to be more softer with age,  
>&amp; a Professor at Hogwarts.<br>If you haven't already noticed, Tom is Luna & Stella is Sol. Or Moon & Sun :)  
>I literally had a burst of motivation to write after purchasing a book which moved me.<br>I relentlessly hope you lovelies appreciate this story._

_Never have really written characters such as Stella, I hope you like her._  
><em>Btw, Tom was in his sixth year while Stella was in her first, they're five years apart.<em>

_Thoughts & '_**Communicated Legilimency'**


	2. Chapter 2

My bones tittered under my skin, shaky hands and sweaty palms.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a Dark Wizard, and ultimately a powerful one at that, searching into the bowels of his mind for some humane memory that harbours even a hint of compassion, I was only left with images and flashes of decomposing bodies stacked one upon another – displays of the Crucio curse and Imperius being used almost on a sickening daily basis. I was terrified, though this only furthered my exploration into his head, pathetically hunting for something that probably wasn't there. Until there it was, an image of an Orphanage, it was fleetingly brief seeing as though as soon as I touched the surface of his childhood, he pushed me out of the depth of him with effortless ease.

"Don't resist me, Stella" and I came to reality that we were standing in Classroom 3C, the dragon's skeleton still standing starkly in the corner while the desks remained empty, I feebly though thoroughly disallowed Professor Riddle to gain entrance of into the innermost thoughts that were when I was ten, albeit – everything else was to his devouring.

Born in Palermo, Italy – a southern city in a wizarding community whereas I was raised exposed to magic the day I was born on December 1st, 1931. My father teaching me the beginnings of Occlumency, having been an famous wizard for so long in the art with being an active Auror for the Ministero Magia della Calabria – it was expected of his first born to be well rounded with both Occlumency and Legilimency. Flash forward, Tom was apparently bored with my childhood and to be quite blunt, I was as well. I was ceaselessly relieved though, when he skipped to the age of 11, unaware that I was suppressing the memories when I was ten. Befriending Alphard on the train, him assuming I was a boy with how I would always tuck my hair into my beanie until with removing it when I was being sorted, the hat deeming me a 'Reincarnation of your mother', and the thunderous clapping from the Ravenclaw table. I felt the reverberate of Tom's mild chuckle in my head while my attention donned him almost immediately while I sat on the stool when I was eleven. I admit that he was handsome and could take the attention of the room, but I was just eleven and thought he was pretty, in simplicity just appreciating the cuteness in his face. The years eased forward rather quickly – nothing memorable in my life to worth watching. It was slightly disheartening that the years while I've grown, I haven't actually experienced anything worthwhile. Docile was the first word to come to mind about my 16 years on this planet.

I forcibly pushed him out of my head with difficulty, seeing as though he was trying to capture the sight of Clement stealing my first kiss in my fifth year – after he caught the snitch at a Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor quidditch game. This emitted a sly smirk on Riddle's face while he stared back into my eyes, seemingly pleased with himself which only caused my fists to ball in terror of this man.

"I didn't expect you to be this adept with Occlumency" he murmured, turning his body to walk to his desk that was now ten feet away, I felt my hands finding the stone wall behind me, centimetres away from being pushed against it. He cornered me, and a flush of vulnerability washed me.

My mouth remained forcibly shut while I decided pitifully that if I were to anger this deafeningly arrogant man, with a swift glance of his stone eyes, I could be on the receiving end of a Crucio curse.

"Oh, Stella…" my name felt unfamiliar spilling from his lips, as if I were being chided by a grandpa, "I don't look at you as a student no longer, in fact I think I'm in love" he chimed sarcastically, his voice rather cynically easy going whilst a mocking smile adorned his face. I was confused at this man's mentality.

Pointing to the clock solidly, "an hour has passed. I'm free to leave, see you Professor Riddle" I spoke with a heavy and monotonic mouth, showing no fear albeit my hands were still trembling from observing this man child hovering over his deceased fathers figure.

"Have a good Astronomy class with Clement, Stella"

I found myself being hounded by Riddle throughout the day.

Upon sitting in my regular seat in the evening class, I felt a shiver run relentlessly throughout my body as I felt Professor Riddle's presence in my mind, almost sensing the smirk on his lips, as he toyed with me, '**Oh, Stella. That crimson scarf looks lovely on you' **immediately pulling off the garment, I chucked it on the table while Clement sat in the vacant seat next to me.

"You look tired" was his tasteless comment at my dishevelled mess of coal color tresses, and a loose tie which hung passed my collarbone. Sighing awkwardly, I flashed him a comforting smile, _this was an incredibly off day for me_, **'oh well, I did keep you pretty well occupied after class' **his voice in my mind was suggestively seductive and husky.

I tightened up my posture while a warmth claimed my cheeks and I immediately felt confusingly flustered, uncomfortable with this one sided conversation in my head while I felt the chuckle from Tom, and then his leave from my mind satisfied with my reaction. I was his play thing. It was no surprise that he willingly bothered me and found amusement out of it.

"What's the matter, Stella?" Clement was inquisitive today, and ripe with fascination for my embarrassed state, probably assuming I grew shy around him. I quickly reformed myself as flashed him a closemouthed smile, "I'm fine, just a little groggy today is all" I spoke, deciding to pull my hair up into a high pony tail.

Clement took an extra effort in this class to coddle me as if a helpless fawn.

Tom was relentless, he held no boundaries with whatever was on his mind with my endeavors on my daily routines, always commentating his opinion on any subtle thought I shown, any brief glance I spared Clement, and always referred to Bonnie as **'sultry fox'** .. It was annoying above anything else. I didn't need a morning explanation right when I awoke as to why it's highly inappropriate for girls to fold their skirts extra inches.

My skirt barely covered my white lace panties that day.

Two weeks have already passed since Tom has effectively advert his attention into my life more flashily than usual, the first week of him only prodding my mind whenever he was grading papers, usually during my Astronomy course, and it was average he'd only exhibit himself for approximately five minutes – were vibrantly excessive and extremely unnecessary.

I spoke to soon last week.

Wandering the halls lifelessly, I became a veteran at dodging the Prefects and Heads while they patrolled the night – occasionally witnessing a student become docked off 50 points from their house, and a detention with Andrew Snowyowl who always found himself caught whilst trying feebly to sneak into the quidditch pitch for some extra flying time.

Slinking behind a statue while a Hufflepuff prefect was down the hall, peering her mouse-like eyes down the corridor, I released a content sigh as she retreated back into the Grand Staircase while I revealed myself, and watched momentarily as Percival Pratt quietly jot down endless numerical codes that I knew no meaning of until he glimpsed up at me and grimaced, "You aren't here on a rather horrible date now, are you dear?" he was unaware of my lack of dates in my past lifetime while I shook my head, "this password is absurd."

He opened the passageway, and I began to walk down the murky stairs to the boathouse.

'**Dates in the boathouse, hm?' **Tom proposed, I rudely ignored his remark and continued down until my slipper adorned feet touched mossy wood, and revealed the full moon shining upon the Black Lake, the stars glimmering lightly while they only complimented the Moon's effervescent contrast against the obscure sky. I leaned against the stone wall of the boathouse, and slid down to sit on my bottom while slipping out a notebook to hastily correlate the constellations, readying myself to leave almost as soon as I came.

'**You break the rules to finish your homework when I could've helped you figure out the constellations, as well as break some rules.' **

My cheeks felt hot while I continued to link the night sky into webs.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped out of my skin, and almost fell face first into the water, resembling Nicholas Longbottom in his first year while I let out a throaty yet manly scream, bracing myself for the sting of September chilled water that never seemingly came.

Asher took grasp of my palm, and I couldn't help but take note of his silky fingers. I was surprised I didn't slip out of his brace. He tugged me back onto the dock where I leaned against the stone, and his judgmental glare never left his face.

"Thanks, Asher" I mumbled, feeling a foreign loom of calmness with his presence, I showed him my notebook of the Corona Borealis, and smiled up at the Prince pure blood while a light smirk donned his face, "Stella, you asshole" he insulted, plopping himself down as he decided to hang his feet off the edge of the dock, his expensive looking leather shoes grazing small ripples upon the lake.

"It's just the third last chapter of the textbook, Prince" I snorted, continuing to finish up the integer stars that lingered without a constellation, "hm, yeah. I'm just a chapter away from you, so you don't really get bragging rights, Vincenzo" he quarreled, flashing a brief smug smile before returning his attention to the lake.

Asher Prince is a prominent insomniac, even going to lengths as to have Hippocrates Smethwyck, the healer of Hogwarts practice ancient spells dating back to the 1400's to cure his illness, only for their efforts to fail uselessly while Asher lay in bed askew albeit awake. With all that extra time he would've spent sleeping – he read. He became the top of their Year effortlessly, with me and a Gryffindor girl named Anne Mary Cadwicks being tied for second.

"Shuttup and go to bed already" I sarcastically bantered, standing and ready to retreat from the Prince's companionship, "be my partner for Potions" he demanded, turning his body to stare back at me already beginning to leave, "you don't need my help, you pompous ass. Are you teasing me?" I mumbled, tucking my notebook into the cinch of my hideous stiped pajama pants that I burrowed off of my 23 year old brother who currently lives in the Monaco.

"Actually I kind've do, I'd ask someone else but I don't want to" He elucidated lamely, his nose crunching up in faux disgust while I did the same, "ew, Prince. Failing Potions? Your father isn't going to pay for your fancy haircuts now" I teased, of all the subjects he was excelling in, it was highly and incredibly off that for what his Family was famed for, he was below average, "don't tease me, I vividly remember helping you in flying class in second year. And I get laid with this hairstyle."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll see you in class on Monday then, Prince" running a hand through my tousled mess, "See you then, goodnight" he replied, turning back to stare at the night sky.

'**You don't look like a great flyer, anyways' **my throat tightened while I felt the yearning to block him out of my head, though the remembrance of even allowing this murderer into my mind was terrifyingly persuasive.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I like writing Professor Riddle :) _


	3. Chapter 3

She was wearing black wool socks that slid up her slender legs to her mid-thigh, exposing a sliver of her leg until the hemline of her skirt disallowed me a better view of her sun kissed skin. I felt like a raging pervert with my pants becoming a tad tighter, though definitely not wrong in the mildest sense.

She cautiously walked in with her puppy, Alphard, taking purpose in her actions while she sat in her seat furthest from my desk and avoided my unwavering stare, though before she spilled her belongings upon her table, I quickly stood to gain her, along with other students attention and plucked a chart from the top of my pile of books.

"Everybody has assigned seating, come up to the front and find your desk" I motioned to the paper I held in my hand, displaying names etched across small, misaligned squares which represented the desks.

"I didn't know we had a circle shaped desk, Professor Riddle" Alaska teasingly bantered, her pink lips forming a gentle smile as she glimpsed at the paper, "We even have a triangular desk, miss Selwyn" I smiled while she mildly blushed and retreated to the seat which Stella was leaving, the furthest.

"Front and center, how fortunate" Stella remained blank faced and seemingly bored while she hastily darted to the seat which was almost within arms-reach of my own space.

'**I can stare at you all hour now, my love' **

At this, I crossed my arms and briefly chuckled while she dropped her satchel in surprise, the endless items spilled across the wooden surface of the floor, a lip balm rolling to my feet, I took this chance to pluck the item from the ground and quickly help the girl with her pointless items that spilled a good portion of the room. "You're a hoarder?" my question sounded more like a statement, though my mind was only processing the certain shade of red that was melting into her cheeks – her embarrassment was forever amusing to me.

We both shuffled as we bagged her numerous trinkets and shared a comfortable silence, the students filling into the desks justly, all I felt was Alphard's glare at my back.

"Thanks, Professor" she mumbled, deciding not to look at me in the eyes as she attempted meagrely to cast her attention on the ends of her shadowy hued hair and failed as she looked up at me, I handed her the huge bristle brush, my skin grazing her small, delicate hand that probably haven't touched a single thing in the world without the utmost care. She was a gazelle.

I gave her a small smile that I almost believed was real.

The class passed by fleetingly quick, with my eyes practically glued to this plain Italian student, I questioned myself as to why I was even interested in this young person, though was reminded of her flustered state, **'I can't wait until you're of age' **and fell for her all over again whilst she flinched wickedly, scribbling a thick line with her quill across her notes and earning a glare from Black while he sat a row back. She was too innocent – refreshingly different, considering my history of lovers.

Even if our love is entirely one sided.

Staring at her willowy figure move with swift precision as she beelined it out of the classroom with as so much as giving me a glance, I chuckled – she can't resist me. **'I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Stella' **which I said more to myself, than her.

_Sol_

He's fucking infatuated. Fucking insane, I swear.

Sitting in silence, the clock ticking loudly in the library, everybody already retreating to the serene abyss of sleep – I remembered his determined smile donning me, and never leaving. It was an understatement to say that other students didn't already realize that this 22 year old man child was obsessed with me, Alphard even commented on his odd fixation for me. He was this man who couldn't contain himself, I remember the speck of gold in his grey daze while his stare sliced through the classroom, it was shaped like a crescent.

Frustrated, I decided to call it a night while retreating from studying my Ancient Runes and scruffed Clement's wavy monstrosity of hair as I passed him jotting down notes from his textbook, and felt him jump in his skin, though calm when he recognized me, "Goodnight, Clem" I murmured in a hushed tone, he replied with sticking his tongue out in a lighter tone.

Albeit the boy was tasteless, and somewhat brash about his feelings towards me – he was a well rounded wizard. Hell, if I were 35 years old and still single, I'd marry the guy. **'Ah but that won't happen, dear'** I heard a hauntingly sweet tone of Riddle mock my thoughts, I just pushed his opinons into the back of my mind and docked off ten years – I'll marry him at 25.

Ditching the scenery of the library, I decided unwillingly to go to the common room, though took my time, tracing the edges of the stone with the tip of my moccasin flat while occupying my mind with minor wonders. There was always a millennia of questions roaming my mind at this time of day, I always pondered if maybe I was born for the night rather than the day – much like Asher, though the thought of it escaped through the spaces between my fingers when I was faced with the ever so lovely sharp brown eyes of Evelyn Noelle.

"What're you doing up so late, ladybug?" she sweetly crooned, her annoying habit of always exaggerating her words slipping through her lips as if she were in mid-song. I grimaced while choosing to ignore the broad, walking past the Amazonian woman, I was pulled to a halt while she gripped my shoulder with a hand that could probably break my neck with a flick of the wrist.

"Don't ignore me, Stella" I tried sheepishly to shrug of her hand though she had a firm grip to no avail, her fingertips digging into my bones while I dismissively threw my head in another direction, not looking into her sharp features, "I came from the library" "Lies!" she cackled, spinning myself to face her, she shoved me against the wall to which I felt a pang against the back of my head, "heard you were fucked in the boathouse" she snickered, "then again, you're so boring looking, how can anybody find you attractive?" I began to move from my shocked state by being thrust to the stone wall, though she towered her 5 foot 11 stature above me, looming and seemingly enjoying her dominance against me, I felt my fingers slowly, intangibly inching to my waistline whereas my wand was tucked.

"Get away from me, Evelyn" I croaked, my fright getting the better of me, which only resulted from another throaty laugh from the vixen, she was large yes – but still undeniably attractive.

I felt my hand grazing the handle of the Oak, though before I was able to unveil it – Tom slipped from around the corner ever so casually – or so he presumed he looked to be – and paused in a cinematic behaviour that only screamed faux surprise which his eyes slightly wider and his face deadpan. It was almost humorous if my head didn't throb.

"Oh, what are you doing to this girl, Miss Noelle?" He examined the scene of me leaning against the wall, and Evelyn hovering over me as if some starved Raven staring into the eyes of a mouse.

She backed away subtly, and shimmied on a charismatic smile that bore unspoken words that meant only the opposite of what she was actually saying, "Nothing, I just accidentally bumped into her" she tucked her hands behind her back innocently and bit on her lower lip as if a remorseful child and I held back a glare, remaining calm.

"I don't think that was justly of you to shove Miss Vincenzo" her mask fell from her face and was replaced with a startled glower, "50 points from Slytherin house, now go back to your dorm and think about what you did or else I'll report this incident to Armando" Tom's ambience shifted to that of the memory that flamed vibrantly in my mind – this terrifying snake was the realistically hostile Tom Riddle.

Evelyn took haste in her movements, carefully avoiding the scowl Tom was radiating in her direction and the only thing that was heard while I was staring at this ghost of a man that haunted my nightmares vanish as soon as Evelyn's heeled footsteps diminished into echoes.

The throb began to melt into mild pangs, and I melted altogether when I spotted a flake of gold in those ever stern grey eyes, though solidified when Tom spoke my name, "Stella, ella, ola" he sang disturbingly pleasantly, he strode over to where I stood and ran his hands through the back of my hair, carefully tracing the bump that began to form.

I felt violated with the proximity and the unnecessary examination, though I didn't feel the need to pull away – I was too embarrassed to question it and felt somewhat disgusted with myself in this realization when I felt his fingers moving out of my strings of hair.

"T-Thanks" I murmured under my breathe, ignoring the absurd grin that slowly formed on his lips, he was quick to take two steps back, probably understanding the limits of a student and a teacher I'm assuming, and ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to stare down the hallway rather at myself and I felt the need to hide my face from the flush of shyness that tackled me in a strange way.

"I didn't do anything for you, Stella" he replied, mimicking my rather emotionless façade I forced while he bored those metallic eyes into my mind, probably trying to look through me, though I still felt its intensity nonetheless. Shifting my feet, I decided to change the atmosphere, and tossed him a fake smile that I knew he knew wasn't sincere, '**Do something for me then, professor' **I tried to be seductive, though was only faced with a childish breathy tone that made Tom toss his head in the other direction and hide his laugh.

"Oh god" I groaned exasperatedly, unwittingly punched him in the elbow, then fled. Though just as I turned the corner and ditching the scenery of Tom Riddle mocking my poor advances, I was faced with a jolly man speaking to a crowd mixed of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's.

"Ah! Vincenzo, just the girl who I was going to search for" his voice boomed rather uncharacteristically and his smiled was a tad bit dreary compared to the usual optimistic old oaf, and I felt the unneeded attention of the 5 other students that pooled around him.

"Almost risking it now?" He spoke, referring to the lateness, though when he lightly scolded me, I felt the need to stare at the crowd of 7th years that he pooled in.

"We were just discussing our latest dinner, at the end of the month. And I'd like to offer you an invitation" I watched as the youngest of the crowd, Vivian Bellisi shifted uncomfortably in her overtly huge cloak, a yellow badger adorning her chest, her light smile was innocent though I knew she just finished informing the old wizard of my Dad's influence on the south of Italy, being as though her father is my father's right hand man. Wizarding Mafia is what she jokingly likes to label our fathers, and two other men's relationship because of the power they held – I found it funny though only in secret.

"When is it?" I asked, though a Gryffindor, Nikolai – a Ukraine boy that Bonnie was obsessed with – beat him to the date, "end of the month. Night before Halloween" he spoke in a heavily accented voice, rough and stern. I turned to see Horace smiling unsettlingly, almost hovering over me for an answer, I was tempted to say no just to watch his face fall though didn't have the heart to, "I'll attend" I spoke, "Splendid! Formal wear is acquired, you'll be meeting other students of respectable relations, we must impress" he smiled adoringly, and bid his goodnight, his crowd of students following him, though I felt the need to step on Vivian's cloak, stopping her from running away so casually.

She was almost knocked off her feet by how fast she was moving then came to a sudden halt as if I was stepping on a spider, I stomped and muffled a giggle with my hand as she was whip lashed.

"St-Stella" She stuttered, her timid nature getting the better of her while she blushed profusely and stared at the backs of her peers walking away, "please don't scuff my robe" She yanked the cloth from under my foot and almost tossed me off my balance at it and gently smiled at my clumsiness.

"Did you tell him about our mobster fathers?" I asked, staring at her through my eyelashes, she blushed and turned the other way, readying herself to retreat, though before she could I jumped on her back and snuggled my cheek into her hair, she was adorably the purity I wished to be, "y-you're heavy!" She yelled while her legs wobbled as she carried my weight down the hall, managing a few meters before I decided to relieve her.

"I didn't need that, Vivian" I mumbled, keeping pace with her small figure while she weaved down the halls, making her way probably to her common room, "I know you didn't, I-I wanted you to be there" and I knew what she meant by that. Vivian was always scared of being alone. Ruffling her hair while she determinedly focused forward, refusing to look at me, I felt as if I needed to hug her some more but she was probably already annoyed with my friendship, so I parted with a kiss atop her bushes of brown hair and began walking to the Tower. The butterflies still undoubtedly fluttering from hell knows what.

* * *

><p><em>an: I just finished my Finals and finished with a decent average. It's surprising to me because I didn't study at all.  
>Please never do that it was stressful.<br>I'm just really dumb.  
>Anyways this has been sitting on my laptop for awhile, though i just paddled through it.<br>I want to be committed to this story, though what really encouraged me to write is your input, love._


	4. Chapter 4

He wore an indifferent, yet subtly smug blank face wherever he went, seldom shown his brilliant smile which he and his 8 sisters were known for, and carried an air of confidence mingled with an ever increasing boredom which grew with age. Clement Rudolph Brown was an anomaly within himself. Forever holding a multitude of girls' attention whilst his was only eager for mine – that caused my number of friends to decrease practically from zero to minus one. He had this boyish aura and a baby face that caused his elder siblings to only coo in adoration whenever he gave them his time for visiting. He was cold and unintentionally apathetic in the mildest of ways with how he handled girls that chased after him, always rejecting even the most prettiest of students advances with brushing them away offhandedly. This was almost the main reason why I chose not to return his feelings.

Sitting amongst the students, it was somewhat of a ritual that Clement sat at his table, just bluntly and annoyingly staring at me.

Eating his bun, drinking his juice, even sometimes ignoring his pool of friends that crowded around the amazing seeker just to be a psychotic creep and stare at me. Growing up I always hid behind Bonnie hoping the unsettling glances would eventually be avoidable, though he grew shameless with his openness – determined someday he would gain my notice. I only wanted him as a friend in my second Year, I was the first and only girl that talked to him instead of fussing over how adorable he was.

"Why don't you just transfer to Beauxbatons right now?" Bonnie teased as I remained boldly in a stare off with Clement, "nobody will miss you" she said with a mouth full of turkey. I laughed and broke the competition to turn to her, "nobody will miss the girl who sleeps with all their boyfriends either, so come with me" her face turned pink, though she brushed away my harassment and swallowed her food like a lady, "then who would sleep with all their boyfriends?" she bantered. I knew Bonnie wasn't the type to fool around with guys in a relationship, she held her standards higher, like sleeping with Teacher Assistants and bartenders on our trips to Hogsmeade.

"I think Cecelia Normande has that status covered" Bonnie whispered below her breath and behind her cup of pumpkin juice, I only shook my head at the mention of the Slytherin girl that was now in fourth year, famous for not wearing panties since her second. I slightly envied her confidence, it must be so comfortable.

Dinner passed by in its usual dull state, and I found that ever since I've approached Riddle with mindless teasing since our last encounter, he hasn't been entering my mind for the past three days. The silence is bliss.

Sparing him a glance, I only found him to be in a heated debate with some other professor whom I haven't had the joy of being taught by, with his hideous beard that almost dragged on the floor, if I guessed correctly, he was the newly appointed Herbology professor – definitely not my greatest class.

Finished my usual vegetables and turkey, I bid Bonnie a goodnight while I retreated to the common room earlier than expected that night, snuggling into a leisurely read by the fireplace, wrapped up in a cocoon of duvet that I pulled from my bed, I was in the climax of my read until I felt a sudden weight bombard my legs, and moved my elderly book to look into the green eyes of the boy I feverishly avoided.

Having been best friends with the current Head Boy since before Hogwarts days, his entrance was allowed almost on a daily basis, always being hidden by students from Horace, the head of house. It was quite fun hiding him, one time we've even hid him up in the chimney.

He lay sprawled against my legs and snatched the read from my hands, his face never showing a hint of his emotions as per usual, the statue of Gryffindor is what his fangirls like to nickname the Brown, and watching him as he gently flipped the pages of my read, I felt the familiar sense of invasion while he read a few paragraphs of my book, "I've read this book before" he spoke, craning his neck back to look at me pulling a childish face, "well let me read it then" I murmured, reaching for the tale of the Veela and the Dragon.

He freely let me take back the aged book and remained laying against my legs, I felt the urge to kick him, and did.

"Ow! Stella" He groaned, laying on the floor almost dangerously close to the fire.

There were two sides of Clement – one when he was with his friends, and the other when it was just me and him. And this was the reason why I strongly disliked him. In front of his friends I was a horse to be mounted, a prize to be placed on his wall, and when we were alone like this, it was almost as if I was like the additional sister he never had. That was a slightly gross comparison considering he held affection for me that I believed to be one-sided.

"I caught the snitch today" he stated, directing his gaze out into the window of the sun diminishing behind the Scottish horizon, I flipped a page from my read and nodded my head, "good for Gryffindor house" I mumbled, half impressed with this golden boy. He always caught that damned snitch. It might as well be a watermelon flying around the quidditch pitch.

He flopped his hair sideways and halfly smiled up at me as if I were the sun itself, "let's go on a pity date" he suggested, crawling his way back up onto the couch and planting himself farthest from me, my feet barely touching him, I shot him a puzzled stare, "Pity?" I questioned, "Nicholas was asked by his girlfriend to go on a double date, he asked me to go with them but I need a girl to go with me first of all" I rolled my eyes, "go by yourself, you loser" I said sarcastically, there's a line of girls who would leave their boyfriend just to go on a date with him.

"You're so mean to me, Stella" He leaned his chin atop my knee while I only curled my limbs closer to my body, almost ending the pinnacle of the book, I shut it entirely and stared at Clement solidly, "fucksakes Clement, only because you're my only friend" and to this, he beamed me a smile that I couldn't get out of my head all night, and while I was tucked neatly in my bed at 3 in the morning, still thinking of his pearly white teeth and his dimples that him and all of his sisters claim, I frustratingly kicked my blankets off my body, "fucksakes Clement!"

_Luna _

I sat alone in the classroom grading seventh year papers lethargically, my mind almost going numb with the numerous points that seemingly felt repetitive on Werewolves and reasons as to why they shouldn't be held to standards as typical Wizard's and Witches. It was enjoyable to read at first though the papers slowly melted into one whole book that I wasn't fascinated by at all. Slowly grading papers that earned A's to D's.

It was times like these I always found mild fun from teasing the sixth year virgin of Ravenclaw. Feeling her emotions through her mind, I almost sensed the blush that took her face whenever I mentioned her hair – she was almost conceited when it came to her tresses.

Though, ever since she had the nerve to reply to my own banter, I found myself in a ridiculously flustered state of almost teenage hormones – she made me tense whenever she entered the classroom, always avoiding my gaze though I couldn't ever take my eyes off that string of olive skin that her wool socks allowed me.

It was humiliating to say, but the banshee both excitements me and makes me nervous as if a 13 year old boy. It was fucking insane.

Remembering that night she tried to advance on me, I let my embarrassment take me as my face was drenched with heat at the innocent adolescent stared her huge doe eyed up at me. I wanted her to stare up at me like that again.

Though, firstly I'll need to grade these papers.

_Sol_

I felt a cold coming on today.

Tucking my hair into my parka as I wrapped a long, thick knitted scarf that my House Elf Fanny made me last Christmas, I felt as if I were doing a chore when I began my trek to Hogsmeade alone to go meet Clement at Madam Puttifoot's Teashop with Nicholas and his rather stunning blonde haired girlfriend that was one year younger than I was. The air was crisp with the forlorn of Autumn, and I breathed hard to watch my breath turn into scenic mist.

It was late September though I dressed as if it were early January and earned some stares from how I was bundled, Asher passed by me with a quizzical look and patted me on the back once he realized I was sickly, "After your date let's get some tea tonight, it'll help your cold, you idiot" he barked through clenched teeth, highly irritated that the news of Clement and I spread like wildfire. I only smiled unwittingly at his offer – Asher was amazing at creating his own personal tea's. Ditching me in the middle of the trail with his friends, I felt evermore alone than I already was with his departure, and began my walk again, tucking my hands into my beige parka.

Opening the door, I was greeted with multiple couples already engaged in almost too intimate of conversations, I felt second hand embarrassment at even looking at them, and before I earned a glare from a random Slytherin girl that probably whispered to her friend why I was here – I asked myself the same question – Clement took an abundance of parka and tugged me into an unexpected hug that was suffocating with both the physical proximity and the glares I received from multiple girls.

"Glad you could make it, I pre-arranged for us a booth, over here" he clasped my hand and began to pull me through a numerous amount of couples, I was even surprised at how many people occupied this teashop, having never been it due to my lack of previous dates, it was always known as a hotspot for relationships that happily bloomed.

Turning a corner of the maze like teashop, I was greeted with ebony Arabic fashioned wall dividers that Clement referred to as booths, and was slightly relieved to see some groups of friends enjoying a casual pot of tea rather than it being a full on date.

Seeing our empty stall, I already spotted a glass pot with decorations of griffin's adorning the porcelain atop a round dark wood table, and was highly confused at the lack of people in it, and before I began to seat myself across from Clement who was already pouring himself a cup that contained the smell of jasmine, I knotted my eyebrows together and held back a sneeze, which made my voice sound a higher pitch than usual, "Where's Nicholas and Ovelia?" I asked, remembering the duo as the 'It' couple only last year – and the romantic story of how Ovelia lost her virginity in Barcelona over the summer break. I admit I was jealous of the ditzy beauty, I was probably going to lose it to my landlord at the age of 30 while my 57 cats watched.

Clement remained monotonic as he stared through his wisps of bangs and passed me a cup of tea, "I lied to you, they aren't coming" he admitted rather shamelessly, and yet again, I was fucking irritated senseless by this obnoxious golden boy, "fucksakes Clement" I mumbled, careful that nobody else were to hear me, and left the cup to cool as I began to abandon the shop, ignoring Clement's "Aww, Stella come back."

He wouldn't chase after me, Clement's ego would be tarnished.

The aroma of the teashop followed me as I was greeted with a cold wind that almost pushed me back into the building, though fighting through the element I grudgingly came to the conclusion that I was craving a lollipop and began to walk down the boisterous cobblestone road to Honeydukes, hoping that Parker Flume would allow me to use the secret entrance rather than walk through this increasingly vicious wind storm.

Upon opening the door and hearing the jingling of the bells, my eyes captured the sharp elegance of Alaska's and her melodic laugh simply died, turning back to her circle of friends, I sat at the isolated table and smiled as the young owner that gained the shop from heritance sat across from me, placing a hot cocoa between us in the process.

"Closest thing we had to tea" I thanked his astounding divination abilities, and clasped my hands around the cup for warmth, it was always eerie how Parker would know happenings before being informed, and I believed the lanky 20 year old would go far, though he had the burning passion his father had, and kept the shop running.

"You're a doll, Parker" I mumbled, taking the cup to my lips as I blew down the heat, and felt the chocolate melt on my tongue to the touch, everything at this damn shop was my weakness. Parker only smiled, and tapped the small table rather gently and stood, my time with him was always limited, considering how forever hectic the business was on Saturdays, "You better come back to me, darling" He chimed, then returned to the customers awaiting patiently at the register.

I felt the unwanted attention from the crowd of girls next to me, their wavering stares and hushed whispers, it was hard not to think that they were talking about me, all seemingly debating on a topic that seemingly was important with how Alaska's glare on her best friend could almost burn down the building, I constantly occupied myself with the flags that violently danced with the breeze, a yellow hive adorning the cloth, I imagined myself the flag as I returned home – dreading the walk as I remembered I couldn't take the passageway back.

Though my thoughts were cut short while I spun my head to find Alaska pulling back a chair, and a peppy yet faux smile took her pixie-like features, "May I?" she asked, I only lifted my hand as a response as she took a seat. They were talking about me.

"So" She laced her fingers together while I took in the perfume that graced her ambience, it held a resemblance to the jasmine tea Clement ordered. I loathed it.

"Yes?" I asked, urging her to continue while I began to peel off my scarf, wishing terribly I brought a book or some homework to busy myself with instead of overthinking about girls talking about me. "Is there something happening between you and Professor Riddle?" she was blunt, though she hid behind a mask of interest as her smile never faltered, and I almost wanted to take a gun to my head – she was so embarrassing with her voice that attracted nothing but attention where ever she went.

"N-No!" I almost hollered, my voice cracking, I thought I were a premature boy for a moment, though sat up straight in my seat and began unzipping my parka, redness slowly forming on my olive skin. Alaska's smile slightly twitched at my response, "I'm not intrigued by the manboy at all, I even wonder why you girls always hold him to such high standards" I inaudibly scolded, her mouth fell into a pout at my tone as her face immediately down-casted, "don't tell me you find him not handsome?" She asked, her voice almost teasing.

My hand itched to reach over the table and shake some sense into this girl, "I can tell you with utmost clarity that Tom Riddle and I are not what you think we are" and after staring into her perfection she calls a face for a few moments, she broke the eye contact and chuckled while leaning back into her chair, "Well that's a load off my back, one less heart to break when we get married" she inanely spoke with sarcasm laced in every word, and I was almost taken aback with Alaska's foreign casualty around me.

"I promise you I'll be in tears at your wedding" I shot back, a smile almost taking my lips while she bent over and placed her hand over her mouth as if she were sharing a secret with me, "If you do, you can be my maid of honour" She winked, then left me in my peaceful seclusion. Leaning into my hot chocolate while my sneezing disgusted the customers around me, I was careful with directing the fits into the elbow of my black knitted turtleneck and watched once more as the wind slowly died down into wavelike motions.

Deciding it would be best if I were to leave now before the weather picked up again, I left enough sickles to pay for the hot chocolate and a few sugar quills which I picked up before I left, and wrapped myself up in the parka and hid my face within the crochet scarf.

Though before my foot even stepped out the door, I was once again tugged along by a figure in an elegant Pendleton jacket that I envied, and spotted a fluff of recognizable midnight brown from under the beanie and yanked myself out of Clement's grasp, we both paused our motions in the somewhat abandoned street that housed a few unoccupied townhouses and a dead café.

"You idiot, you didn't have to make up a lie to ask me out" I pushed passed him to start on the longingly feared walk, though I have to admit I am just begrudgingly lazy. Though before I could make it a step passed him, he grabbed Fanny's scarf she made me and I felt highly insulted by this, he knew I love this scarf, "Let go, you ass, always embarrassing me whenever we're in public" in fit of unintelligent rage, I was flustered as I began to stupidly tug back on the cloth that he held a vice grip on, "telling everyone you love me except me" I spurred, "turning into this prick I don't know when we're with your friends" I felt the emergent need to punch the Brown between the eyes, and once again did.

"Ow! Stella!" He held his bleeding nose as he finally let go of my scarf, "I swear I was in love with you once, but you're a self-" "I'm sorry!" He hollered above my words, his voice booming rather intimidatingly, I flinched at the volume.

"I'm sorry I'm this dumb egotistical maniac when I'm with you in public, it's just that you're so fucking bored of me, I only do that kind of shit to impress you" he held his beautiful Pendleton to his nose to stop the flow of blood and I felt a rush of guilt tackle my chest once he stared those big damn adorable eyes through me.

"How the fuck can I ever be bored of you?" I asked, zipping up the last bit of my parka that wind was escaping into, it was quite dorky, I reminded myself of a potato, "You're this forever fascinating person that I fucking love to be around, not that arrogant bastard that orders a private booth" my anger was still healthily intact, though I chose not to stare the mess of a relationship we were and direct my gaze to the isolation of us.

Though while I was not looking he took this chance to wrap one arm around me and yet again suffocate me into him, though I felt weak in responding and just remained wrapped up in Clement, enjoying that stupid Jasmine scent that I adored.

"I'll stay that person you love to be around, Stella. Just let me be yours" and as much as I felt emasculated – if that were even possible – having been dominated by only one arm, I felt safe.

"I love you, Stella"

**He probably thinks you love him too, hm?**

And I couldn't say anything because it was true. My heart ached at the reality of his words.

* * *

><p><em>an: ughhh I'm so sad the holidays are coming to an end.  
>When Tom hid his face, he was actually embarrassed by Stella trying to flirt with him, not laughing lol.<br>I hope you all had an amazing 2014, I spent the New Years at a rave, and the last thing i remembered was removing my heels.  
>Never wear heels to a rave.<br>Actually, never to go a rave, i don't recommend it at all.  
>Tell me what you think of Clement :) <em>


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a burning sensation spread throughout my chest, and as I stared at Tom's back, etching his horrible drawings across the blackboard that are supposed to resemble werewolves, I found myself unintentionally forwarding my thoughts through him, **I like the color navy on you**, and with that, he turned to face me with a stern scowl printed on his mouth while his hand jerked awkwardly, killing the image of a manwolf on his board. I made him shy, but how could that be when he was so shameless?

By the end of the class, I caught him thumbing his navy sweater vest, sitting almost lonely in his leather chair, a soft smile capturing his lips while he stared at the cloth, and I had to remind myself I was now in a relationship with Clem to avoid the unbearable urge to feel the knit between my fingers as well.

**You look stunning today, my love **and a warmth took my soul as I turned my gaze away from Tom and tried to imagine the things he would do to me if I were to ever anger the Dark Wizard. Escaping the ambience of the boyman, I walked down the hall with a mixture of emotions as Clement stood leaning against the brick wall, his satchel filled to the brim with a mess of papers, I smiled knowingly that he was an aspiring author as I slipped my grasp around a pile of papers and tugged into my face a beginning of a story about a demon named, "Ella?" I scrunched my face at the similarity I shared to his fictional demon.

He snatched the script from my hands although he was delicate from ripping the paper away from me, "you can read it when I'm finished, you little vixen" he teasingly harassed, tucking the papers back into his bag while we began to walk down the hallway, "write about me saving lives and appearing in peoples dreams, I want to be a haunting memory" I outlandishly stated while peering my head over to stare up through his moptop of hair, he reminded me of a certain muggle band.

"Great idea, I'll make you a nightmare" my face dropped at Clement's suggestion, **the only dreams you haunt, my darling, are mine. **His voice was different, it was the first thing I noticed, it wasn't the huskily seductive chime that made my palms sweaty, no, his voice was soft, genuine, and almost sweetly intoxicating. A blush was on my features while I stared stonily forward, nervous that Clement would note my embarrassment.

Casually strolling down the hallway, he caught sight of his friends piled around the door of his next class, Ancient Runes, and kissed me atop my head, "I'll see you after class?" he smiled, and I felt my wickedly beating heart rise up into my throat at the scenery of the Gryffindor Statue actually have feelings, and tiptoed in my mary jane clad feet to meet his smiling face.

The feeling of his chapped lips against mine was bliss in itself, he was always so reformed, holding his emotions at bay, but feeling him deepen the chaste brush of our faces with tucking his hands through my hair, having him express these kind of feelings only to me – it was thrilling.

And extremely short lived when I felt him pulling away, "love you" he whispered, then escaped me before I could even mutter the words as a reply and walked returning to his friends that shrugged off our very broad moment of affection.

I felt giddy when I spun on my heel to go talk with Bonnie about my feelings, the words almost spilling out of my mouth as I began running down the hallway, though it came to an abrupt halt as I felt a hand appear from the darkness of my left side grasp around my mouth with such hostility, I immediately swung my arms at the intruder but immediately was faced the gold speck in a pair of emotionless stones of eyes and found myself entangled in Professor Riddle.

"Scream and I'm sure I'll have my way with you" terror engulfed my body whole, rejecting any form of movement, the manboy smelt like cigarettes and coffee, and before I could scream at the top of my lungs he plants his chin on my shoulder, this fucking proximity was intoxicatingly trance like, and I felt his lips move against my skin, "it's an emergency, I need to steal you" he whispered huskily into my ear, probably already feeling the heat rise into my face, he pulled back and I almost felt a calmness envelope me before I realised who particularly this manboy was.

My heart was racing a mile a minute while he smiled devilishly before my ears rung because of a popping noise vibrating them, and I felt as if my stomach was cramped in my skull, he successfully performed an apparition within Hogwarts grounds – he forever fucking frightened me.

_Luna_

The first thing my senses processed other than Stella's voluptuous chest pressed against mine was the scent of liquor, harsh and brutal – it reeked this café almost twenty four seven, while he placed the somewhat fancy looking bottles as if a decoration along the wall, it almost covered from roof to floor, I was almost surprised that Ezra was actually alive, ashamed of myself I barely visited the depressing drunkard.

"Tom, you bastard, I should slap you – I'm half convinced you're a ghost" he stumbled from behind the register of the empty café, taking his small bottle of hard alcohol with him, though his dimwitted smile fell from his heart shaped pair of lips when he spotted the girl that I immediately felt protective of with how Ezra was glaring.

I felt Stella chomp on my fingers, taking the hint I allowed her to speak, though all she did was pry her hand around my arm, probably scared half to death of the Lestrange that was currently pointing his bottled hand threateningly, "Camille" his voice was dry, and barely resembled a man, and I felt my own heart slightly fall at the mention of the woman that was once his, staring down at Stella as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion, tightening her wrap around my arm at Ezra approaching, I knew he wouldn't do anything.

"The drunks harmless, love" I spoke to her in a hushed tone that almost soothed her, until she came to realization that she was in a café, "this isn't no god damn emergency Professor" she reproached, staring around her environment, it was a miserable café that Ezra owned in the urban Wizarding district of Nice, France.

A parting gift of his grandfather when he died three years ago that he left Ezra in his will – formerly a restaurant that Ezra chose to alter into a café. It was a beautiful estate, the hustle and bustle of French wizards and witches out the window, and the empty tables surrounding the large windows, a bar at the register while his apartment was above our heads, as much as Ezra drinks, he always managed to keep the place cleanly though what wasn't particularly an attraction that drove away customers was the drunkard that handled their coffee, and the smell he radiated.

Ezra dropped the bottle, the vodka soaking into the glazed wooded floors while he grasped his hair dramatically, "fucking _professor_!?" he yelled, I hushed him with my hands, almost whispering a silencing spell though thought otherwise and let the man react bewilderingly to the fact that Stella was my student, and wasn't in fact Camille.

"It's alright, nothing's happening between us" I was surprised as I stared down at Stella reassuring Ezra while he freaked out, placing her hands that always captured everything in life with the utmost tenderness atop his shoulders, she smiled placidly, and I remembered within her family was also an Aunt that abused alcohol as well, she handled this type of person with ease, and watching her smile spread on those plump lips, and capture Ezra into calm trance, I felt the burning sensation to shatter her.

"Let me serve you" she mumbled, pulling him to the bar as she went behind the counter and started pouring a milder liquor, helping herself as she poured a glass for me and her.

I strode to the seat beside Ezra and placed a hand on his shoulder, "she thinks nothing is happening between us, but I do" and at this, Ezra actually laughed, though half-heartedly, "you always were attracted to things that would harm you" and at this I came to clarity that he spoke truth. Only children and drunks spoke this type of certainty.

"So I'm dangerous?" Stella spoke, already smitten with the idea as she laced her fingers together and smiled dreamily at us two.

"You're lethal, Stella. You kill me every time you wear your damn socks" **which is everyday**, reaching to grab the cup of what smelled to be butterbeer, she only blushed at this and stared down, presumably at her thigh high socks.

"I haven't been formerly introduced" Ezra reached out a hand, and clasped small hand with the foreign gentleness a drunk wouldn't know, then again everybody treated the Vincenzo with nothing but gentleness. "Stellafine Adelaide Vincenzo" she smiled, her Italian accent almost rising out of her throat at her name, "Ezra Lestrange" he replied, they both removed from their grasp and Ezra leaned back into his chair to admire the gazelle.

She had this waist length thick mess of perfection that managed to remain pin straight even in this humidity, it was glossy black that held a softness of down, even looking at it caused my hand to itch to pet her as if a dog. Her skin was this tanned flawlessness that held many imperfections that sprawled from the black dot under her left eye that I wanted to kiss, and a heart shaped birthmark on her collarbone that I couldn't wait to trace with my tongue, I wouldn't doubt she would taste like vanilla. Though what always captured one's soul and devour it whole was her huge, vibrant blue eyes that swallowed the ocean, staring always fascinated with each small detail – practically memorizing each and every matter of the earth, believing it held a source of significance. Stellafine Adelaide Vincenzo was those seldom woman in life you cross briefly – she was a mirage that I intended to fall into.

"Why did you lie to me? This is no emergency" she asked, her pink lips slightly pouting at this, though I only held the rim of the cup to my lips, savouring the taste of the beer and staring at the probable love of my life, who didn't love me. "I wanted to take you out" her smile dropped, those iris' turning a shade deeper while she refused to even look at me, I only laughed into my cup, the bitter feeling of rejection digging itself into my being.

"Well I'm happy I met you tonight, Ada. Don't be offended but Stellafine is a horrible name" Ezra chided, his words sloshing in his mouth while he decided to talk and drink, though Stella held no disgust at his sentence and nodded her head in agreement, "My mother likes oddity" she replied hastily, her beer remained untouched.

I reached over and grabbed her cup, "You're not drinking this, not in front of me" and before she could protest, I began to chug the drink and was surprised this sneaky witch actually poured herself a drink of Firewhiskey. She only chuckled as I pulled a face, the cup now empty, and slammed the glass to the marble countertop.

"Were you planning to get drunk?" though I knew she knew I was going to steal her drink anyways as I spied her frown slowly melting into a smile.

"Yay! I have a drinking partner" Ezra reached over to hi-five Stella, and I felt the haunting of a hangover in the morning whilst Stella continued to pour us drinks.

5 pints of firewhiskey later I was inches to being full blown blacked out. I had a good buzz, and Ezra was already making his way upstairs into his house.

"Goodnight you two" he waved, opening his door, though paused to stare back at Stella who made her home behind the bar, "Ada, i approve you and Tom, you're forever welcomed here" and with that he disappeared on the other side of an oak door.

"I think he fell in love with you" I slurred, beginning to help Stella clean the counter top of spills and glasses, "That's a shame" She spoke with words laced into one another, that's when I realized she too, was slightly intoxicated, "because I think I'm in love with somebody else" though without facing me as she began to wash the dishes in the sink behind her, I stared at her back, fucking sickening butterflies fluttering in my chest.

I felt no humiliation in walking around the island and wrapping her into my chest, her movements quickly jolted as she felt my nose intertwine with her strands of silky hair, "you're such a tease, my little Stella, I'm going to find a way to let you have your way with me" I knew they were empty words I flowed into her hair tangled with her scent, probably tainting her milk-like mind into believing I was infatuated with her.

"Sometimes I believed I wish I never knew you, though then I know my life would be insipid without my gazelle, I'll find a way to make you mine Stella, I promise" and with more sweet nothings spoken into her naïve soul, I pressed my lips into her sweet scented locks of hair, the kiss was the epitome of the promise, to which she replied with spinning around and gently adding space between our bodies.

"We should head back to Hogwarts, I have to go to sleep soon, Tom" and I wanted her to say my name one more time, I never heard it spoken so innocently.

"Spend one more hour with me?" I asked, touching the rogue strand of hair that always fell into her face, and tucked it behind her ear, "I can, but just one more" she spoke as if she were scolding a child, though dried her hands and walked to sit on the vacant table near the window, trying desperately to express her fake anger, I knew I was growing on her.

Following her, I sat in the opposite seat and watched her watch the French stars out of the window pane, her chin sitting atop her hand, I observed her lips moving, and she turned to face me, "Tom?" I pressed my lips into a thin line, "repeat what you said" my response was hazy, my intoxication getting the better of me.

"I said, who is Camille?" And I watched the door to Ezra's apartment unmoving before replying, "Camille… She committed suicide three months ago. She and Ezra were lovers since they were 15. Nobody knows why she took herself like that, we thought her and Ezra were happy together. Guess she was depressed" I ran a hand through my hair, exasperated by the explanation itself, "Ezra hasn't been the same since, he almost killed himself from how he drinks, an old friend, Luther, always checks up on him but he couldn't make it today so I had to" staring at the glass of the table, my hand swirling the patterns of it, I felt cold fingers atop mine and looked up to find Stella forming a sad smile on her lips, and that's how we remained for the rest of the hour, feeling the most connection I had from this mere girl as our hands intertwined atop the glass.

"Bring me your favourite book tomorrow" she spoke hushed, her voice a melody within my head, "I feel as if I know your favourite book, I know a bit of you" and at this, I wanted to kiss her forever stupid sad face, "I will."

* * *

><p><em>an: I have a sideline story planned for Ezra. :) I hope you like all my OC's. If not, please review and lemme know.  
><em>_I tried not describing Stella, choosing for you to define her in your own version,  
><em>_Though this was slightly difficult in describing a character in itself. I hope you like my vision of her. :)_


End file.
